Timeline
This is the timeline of events that occur, mostly before Super Mario Bros. Super. Important Years in the Dragon Ball Multiverse Age 767 ---- May between May 17 and May 25 *Broly is ravaging South Quadrant, and Goku and friends check it out. A distortion in the space-time of the universe causes Sonic and friends to end up on the new Planet Vegeta and they work together with Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Future Trunks to defeat Broly in the events of Sonic the Hedgehog: Broly's Rampage. May 26 *The Cell Games begin. Goku battles Cell, he forfeits and tells Gohan to battle. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Cell activates the bomb inside of him and Goku sacrifices himself by teleporting himself and Cell to King Kai's planet. Cell survives and returns stronger than ever. Gohan overpowers Cell and kills him. Bojack is released by Cell's explosion May 27 *Future Trunks returns to his future. Goku's funeral is held. Between June and December *The events of Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound take place. *Goten is born. Age 770 ---- *Krillin and Android 18 are married. Age 771 ---- *Marron is born. Age 778 ---- *Gohan and Videl are married. August *Videl becomes pregnant with Pan. August 18 *Beerus comes to Earth in search of the Super Saiyan God, and Goku battles him. Age 779 ---- February *Vegeta becomes Whis' pupil and heads to Beerus' Planet to train. May *Pan is Born August *Goku joins Vegeta on Earth and they become Super Saiyan Blue. Frieza is revived with the Earth's Dragon Balls and trains for the next four months to defeat the Saiyans. December *Along with 1,000 soldiers, Frieza heads to Earth where he eventually meets Goku and Vegeta in battle. On the verge of defeat he destroys Earth but Whis uses his ability to rewind time allowing Goku a second chance to finish off Frieza, which he does. Age 780 ---- *Champa challenges Beerus to a tournament between combatants from both universes. Goku and Vegeta train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for three years. During the tournament, Goku defeats Botamo. Frost defeats Goku and Piccolo by cheating allowing Goku to re-enter. Vegeta defeats Frost, Magetta, and Cabba before losing to Hit. Hit battles Goku who eventually jumps out of the ring to fight another day, he then allows himself to be defeated by Monaka to repay the favor. Beerus uses the Super Dragon Ball's to revive Earth in Universe 6. *Future Trunks travels back 17 years in time to tell Goku and the others about Goku Black]. Black using the time ring follows Trunks back in time where he battles Goku before being sucked back into his own time. Beerus, Whis and Goku go to Universe 10 to confirm suspicions on a Kai with similar Ki to Black. Trunks trains with his father before they, along with Goku, head to the future to fight Black. After returning to the past, Goku, along with Whis and Beerus, head back to Universe 10 and Beerus kills Zamasu after seeing proof of his evil intentions. Upon returning from the future a second time Goku learns the Mafuba technique to use against Zamasu while Vegeta trains for six months in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The essence of Fusion Zamasu attempts to destroy the present universe. However, the universe is saved by Future Zen-Oh killing him. Goku and the others return from the future and Goku brings Future Zen-Oh to meet his present self fulfilling his promise to find him a friend. Gowasu seals away the time rings so they never fall into the wrong hands again. *Goten finally convinces Chi-Chi to let him train with the help of Videl and Vegeta, and he reveals that he can go Super Saiyan 2 after fighting with Trunks. *Events of Super Mario Bros. Super happen. Timeline of the Mario Multiverse Note: BBI stands for "Before Bowser's invasion", with 0 BBE being the year when the events of Super Mario Bros. taking place. ABI stands for "After Bowser's Invasion" 25 BBI ---- *The events of Super Mario Bros.Yoshi's Island take place. *The events of Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time (past) take place. 24 BBI ---- *The events of Yoshi's Island DS take place. 0 BBI ---- *The events of Super Mario Bros. take place. *The events of Super Mario Bros: The Lost Worlds take place. 1 ABI ---- *The events of Super Mario Bros. 3 take place. December *The events of Super Mario World take place. TBA *The events of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games take place. *The events of Super Paper Mario take place. *The events of Super Mario Galaxy take place. *The events of Super Mario Galaxy 2 take place. *The events of Super Mario 3D Land take place. *The events of Super Mario 3D World take place. *Events of Super Mario Bros. Super happen.